Power armor
Powered armor is equipment used by Force Recon Marines in the United Nations Marine Corps, and the Martian Congressional Republic Marine Corps. The Outer Planets Alliance lacks any Powered Armor capability. Details One of the most fearsome sights on the battlefield is military power armor, like the Goliath suits worn by Martian Marines. Two and a half meters tall and weighing 400 kilograms even before a soldier climbs inside, power armor provides both a formidable offense and defense. Half armor and half spacesuit, the armor has radiation shielding sufficient to let soldiers walk through a nuclear bomb crater minutes after the blast. The armor’s titanium and ceramic-composite exterior shielding is typically painted with camouflage patterns appropriate to the assignment, and enemies are often surprised just how well an enormous soldier in power armor can blend into the environment when they stand still. The armor’s hydraulics system magnifies the wearer’s strength, much like a mech rig, and carries most of the weight of the suit, allowing soldiers in power armor to undertake marathon hikes and move surprisingly fast. They also enable the armor to carry heavy weaponry, typically a rotary machine gun and sometimes a grenade launcher or micro-missile pack. Sensor packages feed data to the wearer on the helmet’s HUD, allowing them to identify and track infrared targeting lasers used by opponents’ weapons, and even visually parse those weapons using the suit’s camera feeds to match them against an internal database. Those same cameras monitor in all directions, sending feeds back to squad officers and their military command center, which can monitor the life signs of both the soldiers and opponents who have been detected and attacked. Despite all these capabilities, power armor is still designed for maneuverability in tight spaces, enabling infantry to move in microgravity and storm their way through the narrow confines of ships. Less so is a newer addition to the Martian arsenal: 4-meter tall, 9-ton combat mechs, walking tanks carrying rail guns and missiles adapted from ship weapon systems. They are strictly ground-assault troops, and there are few installations or opponents able to stand against them for long.The Expanse Roleplaying Game, chapter 4: technology and equipment United Nations Marine Corps Full article: Reaver Powered Armor Reaver Powered Armor is the primary if not sole Powered Armor utilised by the United Nations Force Recon Marines. This armor was operated during the Ganymede incident as well as during the trip through the Ring being launched on a skiff towards the Ring Station. Martian Marine Corps Full article: Goliath Powered Armor Goliath Powered Armor worn by the Martian Marine Corps Force Recon Marines is designed to let Marines walk through a nuclear explosion crater minutes after the blast. The HUD, which can be controlled through blinks and eye movements, can show information ranging from maps and combat information to suit diagnostics. It also included a gun built into the right arm. Squad leaders are even able to view their squad's life signs and equipment status reports. Laconian Marine Corps Full article: Laconian Marine Power Armor The Laconian Marine Corps utilizes Powered armor based on the Goliath Powered Armor they used prior to defecting from the Martian Congressional Republic. This armor is painted blue and contains a slug thrower built into each forearm as well as grenade launchers on each shoulder. Category:Technology Category:Military Category:Weapons Category:Science & Technology Category:United Nations Category:MCR Category:United Nations Marine Corps Category:Martian Marine Corps